Sonic Generations: Ultimate Edition
Sonic Generation: Ultimate Edition is a much larger version of Sonic Generations. It has the Classic and Modern versions of many characters as playable characters. Stories The game has a total of 13 stories, which consist of 12 characters' stories and a last story. Each story needs to be unlocked. *'Sonic's story:' Complete the starting level (Green Hill as Classic Sonic) *'Tails' story:' Rescue Tails in Sonic's story *'Knuckles' story:' Defeat the Classic Era rival in any story *'Espio's story:' Rescue Espio in Knuckles' story *'Amy's story:' Finish one Dreamcast Era level in any story *'Cream's story:' Rescue Cream in Amy's story *'Shadow's story:' Defeat the Dreamcast Era rival in any story *'Rouge's story:' Rescue Rouge in Shadow's story *'Silver's story:' Finish one Modern Era level in any story *'Blaze's story:' Rescue Blaze in Silver's story *'Vector's story:' Defeat the Modern Era rival in any story *'Charmy's story:' Rescue Charmy in Vector's story *'Last story:' Complete every character's story In the characters' stories, the characters need to rescue other characters who were frozen by the Time Eater. In the last story, the characters team up in order to find the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald so that the two Sonics can turn into Super Sonics and defeat the Time Eater, which is controlled by Classic Eggman and Modern Eggman. Characters Best friends have a larger role in the characters' stories than other characters. Classic Era Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog (Tails' best friend) *Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic's best friend) *Knuckles the Echidna (Espio's best friend) *Espio the Chameleon (Knuckles' best friend) Dreamcast Era Characters *Amy Rose (Cream's best friend) *Cream the Rabbit (Amy's best friend) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Rouge's best friend) *Rouge the Bat (Shadow's best friend) Modern Era Characters *Silver the Hedgehog (Blaze's best friend) *Blaze the Cat (Silver's best friend) *Vector the Crocodile (Charmy's best friend) *Charmy Bee (Vector's best friend) Rivals Each character fights a Metal, Doll or Android version of themselves in their era. Classic era characters fight Classic copies while Dreamcast and Modern era characters fight Modern copies. *Metal Sonic *Tails Doll *Metal Knuckles *Metal Espio *Metal Amy *Cream Doll *Shadow Android *Rouge Doll *Silver Android *Blaze Doll *Vector Android *Charmy Android Besides the copies, the characters fight two other playable characters. Classic vs. Dreamcast battles are fought with Classic characters, the others are fought with Modern characters. *Sonic vs. Shadow vs. Silver *Tails vs. Cream vs. Charmy *Knuckles vs. Rouge vs. Vector *Espio vs. Amy vs. Blaze Villains *Dr. Eggman Bosses Classic era bosses are fought as Classic characters while Dreamcast and Modern era bosses are fought as Modern characters. Time Eater is fought by Classic and Modern Super Sonic. Sonic's story *Death Egg Robot *Perfect Chaos *Egg Dragoon Tails' story *Water Eggman *Egg Hornet *Egg Genesis Knuckles' story *Mecha Sonic *King Boom Boo *Egg Destroyer Espio's story *King Metal Sonic *Egg Hawk *Ifrit Amy's story *EGG-HVC-001 *E-100 alpha *Nega-Mother Wisp Cream's story *Drill Eggman *Gemerl *Egg King Shadow's story *Big Arm *Biolizard *Mephiles the Dark Rouge's story *Flame Mobile *R-I/A Flying Dog *Egg Bull Silver's story *Egg Mobile-H *EGG X *Iblis Blaze's story *Flying Eggman *Egg Viper *Ghost Rex Vector's story *Hot Mobile *Egg Albatross *Egg Dealer Charmy's story *Barrier Eggman *Egg Emperor *Captain Jelly Last story *Time Eater (fought as Classic and Modern Super Sonic) Levels The character rescued after a regular level is mentioned after the level. Characters are rescued after completing the level with both the Classic and the Modern character. All rescued characters are Modern characters. In the rival levels, the rival is mentioned after the level. In the last story, the playable character and the object collected are listed. The characters' regular levels are completed as both the Classic and Modern versions separately. In the last story, the Classic and Modern versions are played as together. Sonic's story Regular levels *Green Hill (Tails) *Chemical Plant (Espio) *Sky Sanctuary (Knuckles) *Speed Highway (Amy) *City Escape (Rouge) *Seaside Hill (Cream) *Crisis City (Blaze) *Rooftop Run (Vector) *Planet Wisp (Charmy) Rival levels *Stardust Speedway (Classic Metal Sonic) *Casino Night (Classic Shadow) *Crisis City (Modern Silver) Tails' story Regular levels *Emerald Hill (Sonic) *IceCap (Espio) *Flying Battery (Knuckles) *Windy Valley (Amy) *Prison Lane (Rouge) *Circus Park (Shadow) *Aquatic Base (Silver) *Windmill Isle (Blaze) *Tropical Resort (Vector) Rival levels *Resort Island (Classic Tails Doll) *Aquatic Ruin (Classic Cream) *Tropical Resort (Modern Charmy) Knuckles' story Regular levels *Angel Island (Tails) *Lava Reef (Sonic) *Techno Tower (Espio) *Red Mountain (Amy) *Pumpkin Hill (Shadow) *Mystic Mansion (Cream) *Flame Core (Blaze) *Sky Park (Silver) *Sunset Forest (Charmy) Rival levels *Radical City (Classic Metal Knuckles) *Wacky Workbench (Classic Rouge) *Sky Park (Modern Vector) Espio's story Regular levels *Labyrinth (Sonic) *Mystic Cave (Tails) *Speed Slicer (Knuckles) *Emerald Coast (Rouge) *Pyramid Cave (Shadow) *Power Plant (Cream) *Mad Matrix (Shadow) *Mystic Haunt (Silver) *Dragon Road (Vector) *Terminal Velocity (Charmy) Rival levels *Marina Madness (Classic Metal Espio) *Collision Chaos (Classic Amy) *Mystic Haunt (Modern Blaze) Amy's story Regular levels *Collision Chaos (Sonic) *Carnival Night (Tails) *Hidden Palace (Knuckles) *Twinkle Park (Cream) *Route 99 (Rouge) *Cryptic Castle (Shadow) *Dusty Desert (Silver) *Skyscraper Scamper (Vector) *Asteroid Coaster (Charmy) Rival levels *Collision Chaos (Classic Espio) *Hot Shelter (Modern Metal Amy) *White Jungle (Modern Blaze) Cream's story Regular levels *Aquatic Ruin (Sonic) *Tidal Tempest (Espio) *Marble Garden (Knuckles) *Ice Paradise (Amy) *Hang Castle (Shadow) *Sunset Hill (Rouge) *Mirage Road (Blaze) *Arid Sands (Vector) *Sweet Mountain (Silver) Rival levels *Aquatic Ruin (Classic Tails) *Sky Canyon (Moder Cream Doll) *Casino Park (Modern Charmy) Shadow's story Regular levels *Marble (Espio) *Casino Night (Tails) *Mushroom Hill (Knuckles) *Radical Highway (Rouge) *Rail Canyon (Amy) *Sky Troops (Cream) *White Acropolis (Blaze) *Forest Falls (Vector) *Blue Coast (Charmy) Rival levels *Casino Night (Classic Sonic) *Final Chase (Modern Shadow Android) *Sky Rail (Modern Silver) Rouge's story Regular levels *Star Light (Sonic) *Oil Ocean (Tails) *Wacky Workbench (Espio) *Dry Lagoon (Shadow) *Frog Forest (Amy) *Digital Circuit (Cream) *Tropical Jungle (Blaze) *Neon Palace (Silver) *Savannah Citadel (Charmy) Rival levels *Wacky Workbench (Classic Knuckles) *Mad Space (Modern Rouge Doll) *Wild Canyon (Modern Vector) Silver's story Regular levels *Wind Fortress (Tails) *Metallic Madness (Espio) *Hydrocity (Knuckles) *Sky Rail (Rouge) *Music Plant (Cream) *Grand Metropolis (Amy) *Kingdom Valley (Blaze) *Crystal Mountain (Vector) *Chaotic Inferno (Charmy) Rival levels *Crisis City (Modern Sonic) *Sky Rail (Modern Shadow) *Radical Train (Modern Silver Android) Blaze's story Regular levels *Spring Yard (Sonic) *Sky Chase (Tails) *Quartz Quadrant (Knuckles) *White Jungle (Shadow) *Hot Crater (Cream) *Chaos Angel (Rouge) *Water Palace (Vector) *Wave Ocean (Silver) *Cool Edge (Charmy) Rival levels *Mystic Haunt (Modern Espio) *White Jungle (Modern Amy) *Altitude Limit (Modern Blaze Doll) Vector's story Regular levels *Hill Top (Tails) *Sandopolis (Sonic) *Botanic Base (Espio) *Wild Canyon (Amy) *Egg Fleet (Cream) *Cosmic Fall (Shadow) *Frontier Canyon (Silver) *Eggmanland (Charmy) *Starlight Carnival (Blaze) Rival levels *Sky Park (Modern Knuckles) *Wild Canyon (Modern Rouge) *Meteor Base (Modern Vector Android) Charmy's story Regular levels *Metropolis (Knuckles) *Palmtree Panic (Sonic) *Amazing Arena (Espio) *Sand Ocean (Rouge) *Casino Park (Amy) *Prison Island (Shadow) *Leaf Storm (Blaze) *Jungle Joyride (Vector) *Aquarium Park (Silver) Rival levels *Tropical Resort (Modern Tails) *Casino Park (Modern Cream) *Night Carnival (Modern Charmy Android) Last story *Emerald Hill (Tails, yellow Chaos Emerald) *Angel Island (Knuckles; Master Emerald) *Speed Slicer (Espio; purple Chaos Emerald) *Twinkle Park (Amy; red Chaos Emerald) *Radical Highway (Shadow; a hint about the cyan Chaos Emerald's location) *Frog Forest (Rouge; cyan Chaos Emerald) *Sunset Hill (Cream; a hint about the blue Chaos Emerald's location) *Water Palace (Blaze; Blue Chaos Emerald) *Kingdom Valley (Silver; white Chaos Emerald) *Eggmanland (Vector; a himt about the green Chaos Emerald's location) *Aquarium Park (Charmy; green Chaos Emerald) Missions and bonus In the game, there are many missions that can be completed in order to get unlockable bonus content. The bonus content consists of artwork, music and character models. Any unlocked music can be used as a background music in levels. For more information, see Sonic Generations: Ultimate Edition/Missions and Bonus Content. Trivia *In the original version of the game, Amy is rescued after a Classic Era level and Espio after a Dreamcast Era level, but their eras are changed in this game. **Espio, Amy and Cream changed places in Sonic's story. *The full list of games used in each era **Classic Era ***Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) ***Sonic the Hedgehog 2 ***Sonic CD ***Sonic the Hedgehog 3 ***Sonic & Knuckles ***Knuckles' Chaotix ***Sonic R (Rival levels only) **Dreamcast Era ***Sonic Adventure ***Sonic Adventure 2 ***Sonic Advance (bosses only) ***Sonic Advance 2 ***Sonic Heroes ***Sonic Advance 3 ***Shadow the Hedgehog **Modern Era ***Sonic Rush ***Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) ***Sonic Rivals ***Sonic Rush Adventure (bosses only) ***Sonic Rivals 2 ***Sonic Unleashed ***Sonic Colors *Shadow, Rouge, Silver, Blaze and Cream have completely new Classic designs made for the game. *The game doesn't explain how Shadow has a Classic version, though it might be possible that Shadow either aged very quickly until he reached a certain age or was actually a normal hedgehog (similar to Sonic) and was just turned into the Ultimate Lifeform, making him ageless. *Classic Cream and Classic Charmy are the youngest playable characters in the game. *In each story, the Classic version of the playable character fights one boss (the Classic Era boss) while the Modern version fights two bosses (the Dreamcast and Modern Era bosses). *The amount of rival battles fought with Classic and Modern characters depends on the character's era. **Classic Era characters fight two rivals as the Classic characters (the Classic and Dreamcast Era rivals) and one as the Modern characters (the Modern era rival). **Dreamcast Era characters fight one rival as the Classic characters (the Classic Era rival) and two as the Modern characters (the Dreamcast and Modern era rivals). **Modern Era characters fight all three rivals as the Modern characters. *King Metal Sonic is a new name given to Metal Sonic's red giant transformation. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Games Category:Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Video Games Category:Xbox One games